high school life
by beagurl61
Summary: Lucy,normal high school girl. But she met her 2 childhood friend... Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! This is my second fanfic, sorry for wrong spellings, enjoy!**

* * *

**~The trios are back~**

"Good morning Levi-chan,Natsu,Gray!"the blonde teen greeted.

"Hey Luce\Lu-chan\Lucy!" the three smiled.

"Huh? Where's Erza?"Lucy asked.

"She's not yet here..."Gray replied.

"Oh..."

"Lu-chan,I heard that there will be two new students!" Levi smiled.

"I hope they are not a stripper like stripper over there..."Natsu joked as his thumb was pointing at Gray.

"Wanna fight flame brain?!"

"I am always ready stripper!"

"Fire breath!"

"Popsicle!"

"Are you guys fighting?!" Erza yelled as she began to appear from nowhere.

"No ma'am!"

"Those to never changes... Wow Erza,your good at controlling them!"Lucy exclaimed.

"Its easy first you need to-"Erza leaned in and whispered something on Lucy's ears."Why don't you try it?"

"Ummm...I'll try..."

Lucy walked towards Natsu and said "Study before the exam,okay Natsu?"

"Nah,you know that for me... Exams are boring!"

"SOOooo,your disobeying my orders huh?"Lucy smirked while cracking her knuckles.

"D-Don't worry m-ma'am I will s-study,I p-p-promise!"Natsu said while shivering.

Everybody began to laugh at Natsu because of his reaction,Gray who was teasing him and telling him that he was such a scaredy cat. Lucy felt sorry for him.

"You guys are so mean..."Natsu pouted.

"Good morning class!"Gildarts greeted

"Morning sensei!"We greeted back.

"Like I said yesterday that today we will have 2 new students...Here they are,come in please!"

A tall blonde guy with dark eyes and a tall black hairded guy with bloody red eyes comes in as the blonde grinned while the black hairded guy kept his poker face on.

"Yo,I am Sting Eucliffe and this is my twin Rogue Cheney,nice to meet cha!"

_'Sting?Rogue?'_Lucy thought.

"Sit down next to Lucy Heartfillia,the blondie over there."Gildarts ordered while pointing at two went towards Lucy and smiled.

"Hey Sting,Rogue,long time no see!"Lucy smiled.

"Long time no see Lucy,How are you?"Rogue asked with a warm smile on his lips.

"Good actually,is Stingy Bee bothering you?"

"Hey I can hear you guys ya' know!"Sting yelled but Rogue and Lucy just ignored him.

"Well sometimes,he kept saying that he missed you..."

"Oooohhh,I missed you two Stingy Bee!"Lucy said while hugging Sting causing him to blush.

"Why don't you guys sit with my friends at lunch break?"Lucy asked.

"Sure Lucy,if your friends agreed with you..."Rogue said.

"Of course they will!"Lucy beamed.

* * *

**During Lunch Break~~~**

"Guys, Sting and Rogue... my childhood friend..."Lucy said.

"Hey"They all said.

"Yo! I am Natsu. My gift is a song for you... **LALALALALA! LALALALAAAAA! LA-**"

"LUCY KICK"

* * *

END~~~~

sorry for wrong spellings!

bye minna!


	2. Story of my life

**hey me again**

**chap 2**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I looked at Natsu with an annoying look on my face...

"Sorry Luce... I just want to show how good I can sing.."He said

"Pft... hahahaha! nice voice Flamebrain!"Gray joked.

"Shut it stripper!" Natsu yelled back.

"You want a contest? Hear this! Shoobi doobi doooo~~~shoobi dooobi daa~-"Gajeel sang, he was about to continue until.

"Gajeel!"Levy yelled.

"Do I hear fighting?"Erza asked.

"N-no ma'am!"The three boys said

I am so embarrassed already... I know the face Rogue is doing now and for Sting... I know that he's eating **OUR** food. What will happened next? I think Rogue and Sting will drag me near the cliff and push me and- and-**KYAAAA~~~**

"Lucy are you okay? You look pale."Rogue said.

"H-huh? ye-yeah I am perfectly fine! Thanks for pushing off the cliff..." I said whispering the last part.

"Dwis taisht gud Lowsy"Sting said.(This taste good Lucy)

"Sting! manners! you are embarrassing me!"I yelled.

"Shut up! or I'll push you off the cliff"he said making me gulp.

"Nobody pushes Lucy off the cliff!"Natsu yelled.

"N-Natsu..."I mumbled

"Only I can push her there!"Natsu yelled again.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"I cut Natsu's laughing and said...

"**SUPER DUPER LUCY KICK!"**I yelled kicking Natsu very hard.

"Heeeellllppp-*CRASH*"

"Serves you right!"I glared at him.

"Umm Lucy... I think he was just joking around you don't need to do that..."Rogue said.

"**HAHAHAHAHA**" Sting laughed hard.

"Natsu!"Lisanna yelled.

She approached Natsu and hugged him tight while crying very very very very very very hard as if he is gonna die. as for Natsu, he is also crying because Lisanna is crushing his bones.

"Lisanna... You are killing me!"Natsu said.

"Wha- it wasn't me Natsu, it was Lucy!"Lisanna sobbed.

"You are bear hugging me!"

"Oh, sorry."

I looked at them closely. Natsu is really dense. Does he know that Lisanna is really really really in love with him... poor Lisanna...just like my childhood...

**Flashback...**

* * *

(Still Lucy's P.O.V)

After my Mama's dead,my dad started to torture me... i don't have friends...

I was planning on leaving the mansion for a while...I wanna explore the world! I wanna step on the grass and enjoy with the other kids...play with them...

I dressed up on my white dress and white doll shoes. I let my hair down and ran outside. My dad cannot hear me so...he doesn't know that I opened the door...

I ran through the fields and spotted acute cat. I approached it and spotted that its crying.

"Why are you crying little one?"I asked while carrying it.

"I cant find my owner! waahhhh!"It said.

"I'll help you find your owner! How does he look like?"

"Like you but he is a boy and has a scar on his eye."

"Okay,here I will carry you..."

"Thank you very much."

I walk and walk wondering where the cat's owner then suddenly I heard a growl. I bet he is hungry good thing I brought some money.

"Let's eat first."I said.

We walk in a restaurant and sat on a chair. After we ordered, we began to eat then,

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Lector."

"Hey,I am Lucy."

"Lector?!Lector?!"

"Lector did you hear that?" I asked.

"That must be my owner!"he smiled.

We ran outside and saw the little boy who was looking for Lector. He is very upset.

"Excuse me sir, I believe this is your cat." I said.

"Huh?Lector! I missed you! where have you been? thank yo so much ma'am! I am Sting."

"Lucy."

"What are you doing here alone?"

"Well I am alone until I found Your cat.."

"Wanna be my friend?"he asked.

"Yes!"I beamed.

"Sting!"a guy yelled.

"hey Rogue!"

"Where have you been?"

"Looking for Lector. Oh, meet Lucy."Sting said.

"Hey!"I greeted.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I don't like her..."He said

* * *

**end~**

I'll try to make a poll now u guys choose. Rogue or Sting okay?

That is it. Thanx and Bye~~~


End file.
